Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a device for initializing an internal hardware filter when an application is changed so that the hardware filter supports the application, a method of operating the same, and a system including the same.
Typically, in servers and data server systems including a database, a large quantity of data is stored in a relational database or NoSQL (Not only SQL) database. Data that includes data desired from among the large quantity of data is extracted from the relational database or the NoSQL database using a special purpose programming language such as a structured query language (SQL).
The extracted data is transmitted from a database to a main memory of a server, and a processor of the server retrieves the data from among the extracted data transmitted to and stored in the main memory. However, since only part of the extracted data stored in the main memory of the server is retrieved by the processor of the server, the data extraction process from the database is inefficient in terms of data traffic.